


Tikus di Meja

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Saat aku akan mengambil pena bulu, di sana ada ... tikus."





	Tikus di Meja

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon.

"Remus."

Remus menoleh, mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari setumpuk buku Astronomi untuk Lily yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Lily?"

"Tadinya aku tidak mau mengganggu belajarmu, tapi aku tidak menemukan James dan Sirius di mana pun. Peter juga tidak terlihat, jadi―"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Remus. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang belajar di meja sebelah sana," ucap Lily sambil menunjuk meja yang ia maksud. "Lalu ... saat aku akan mengambil pena bulu, di sana ada―"

Remus mengangguk, menunggu lanjutan kalimat Lily.

"―ada tikus."

Dahi Remus otomatis mengernyit. "Tikus seperti apa?"

"T-tikus kebun yang panjang dan cokelat dan―"

"Kau belajar di sini saja dulu." Remus bangkit. Digesernya badan Lily lalu didudukannya gadis itu di kursi tempatnya duduk. "Aku akan urus tikusnya."

Lily tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Remus."

Remus menghampiri meja Lily, mengambil tikus kebun yang dimaksud itu dengan tangan, lalu melangkah setengah berlari menuju kamar asramanya. Diletakkannya tikus itu di atas kasur sebelum diserukannya, "Padfoot! Prongs! Pasti kalian, 'kan?!"

Yang dipanggil hanya terkikik dari bawah ranjang.


End file.
